A Heart Out of Time, Part 1: Dynamite with a Lazer-Beam
by TheOtherWriter101
Summary: The first part in a series. Not for the faint of heart, as it deals with the ... heavier aspects of the game's world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Brighter Days**

It was a beautiful night. The chandeliers glowed iridescently, the golden, glittering wallpaper superbly exploiting the light. Stars twinkled in the night sky outside, but within, not a creature slept: the kings, queens, princes, princesses, all the nobility of a dozen kingdoms had been brought together to dine on the finest meals, and enjoy each other's company.

Beside a dining table off to the side of the hall, three girls stood together, chatting. They were, each of them, lifelong friends: The exuberant Katherine, the compassionate Elizabeth, and the shy, quiet Vanessa.

"It's so lovely, isn't it?" Katherine said, in awe at the lights. "Why, I'd say this is the greatest ball I've been to."

"Yes, I would say so." Elizabeth nodded. "Although I don't like how some of the young men look at me. I can read them like books ….. Dirty books."

Katherine looked about, something catching her eye. She raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of which…."

She smiled at Vanessa.

"... What?" Vanessa asked, after some silence.

Katherine pointed slyly across the room. Vanessa turned around, and saw someone quickly look away.

"... Y-you can't be serious." Vanessa turned back to Katherine. "He c-couldn't have been looking at me."

"Why is that?" Katherine asked. "You need to have more confidence, dear. I don't doubt the boys find you stunning."

Vanessa blushed. "W-well, I never-"

Katherine threw back her head and laughed. "Forgive me, Vanessa, I've had a little too much to drink. Go talk to him! You need to get out of your family's castle anyway! You've been cooped up these days, haven't you?"

"Uhh…" Vanessa looked down at her drink, blushing. "I… I need to speak with the Queen first."

"Why do you call your mother that?" Elizabeth interjected. "And you shouldn't need her permission to talk to boys, you're your own person."

Vanessa forced a chuckle. "D-don't be silly, of course I do…"

She walked off. "Of course I do…"

* * *

The Queen of Subcon was talking with several diplomats when her daughter approached. "What is it, Child?"

"M-mother, I… think we should discuss this alone."

The Queen sighed, exasperated, and turned to her guests. "Excuse me a moment."

She grabbed Vanessa's arm - a little too tightly - and dragged her to a side room. "What is it? I'm in the middle of a _very_ important business deal with an Avian film company, and I don't need you dragging me aside."

"Mother, I… I saw a… a prince, looking at me." Vanessa said. "He looked away when I turned to him."

There was a moment of silence. The Queen's eyes were narrowed, steely, emotionless.

Then she smiled warmly. "My dear, that is great news. But also…." as quickly as it had come, the smile vanished. "Problematic."

Vanessa nodded. 'Y-yes, I know, but-"

"You know what is at stake, don't you?" Her mother asked in the same steely tone. "What everyone will think if you fail to woo a prince? You, my daughter, my _heir_?"

"Of course, of course, mother." Vanessa gulped. "I remember you're lessons-"

"I _know_ you do, you damned fool, my daughter's no amnesiac." The queen nearly snarled. "Take time to observe him at a distance, but _subtly._ Invent a flirtatious opening line. Be conversational. And do. Not. Stutter. Do not fail to please him."

The Queen tilted her head to one side, leaning uncomfortably close to her daughter. "Or would you want to end up like **me**?"

Vanessa … wasn't sure how to answer that, "W-well, you've done rather well for us, even without fath-"

The Queen smacked Vanessa across the face. "When a Queen asks you to say 'no,' you _say it_. Now get wooing, I have work to do."

"Yes mother." Vanssa nodded, feeling at her face. The Queen walked out, leaving her child alone.

* * *

"Okay…. Okay." Vanessa breathed, washing her face - again. "You can do this, just…. Just focus. Don't mess up, you can do it." She took a deep breath. "Alright… here we go."

She re-entered the ballroom. Some people were still chatting, but most people were dancing. They were playing a fast, celebratory piece, which Vanessa knew they did before the waltz each year. She gulped. She didn't have much time to work with.

_Great._

Katherine gave her a smile and a nod from across the way, as Vanessa walked toward the buffet table. The one who had looked at her was helping himself to the pasta bar. He had a red robe on with purple patterns on the shoulders. Brown hair, golden eyes - _golden eyes_. They gleamed like coins. They were probably just as precious….

The prince heard her and turned his head. When he saw it was her he nearly choked on the pasta he was eating. Gulping it down, he cleared his throat and stood seemingly at attention. The music slowed at that moment. A waltz had begun.

Vanessa smiled. "Good eveni-"

"Do you want to dance?" The prince blurted out, before suddenly shutting his mouth, going red in the face.

"I-I…" Vanessa stammered. They both stood there in shy silence for a moment. "... Yes, I would."

She held out her hand. "Princess Vanessa."

The prince took her hand tentatively. "... Prince Peter."

Vanessa smiled shyly as they made their way to the floor. Arms interlocked, they began to dance. One, two, three, one, two, three…

For two awkward royals, they danced rather well. The people would note how they glided across the floor, the rhythm of their movements, as if they were celestial bodies, locked in each other's orbit, bound by the forces of nature itself…

Vanessa felt that way too. It was almost as if destiny had brought them together. She felt her emotions starting to get the better of her, so she did what she could to control them. But she couldn't shake the feeling that they were doing more than dancing. That they danced a pattern of destiny, like two cogs in the clockwork of Time itself.

When they stopped dancing, they were both smiling. They didn't know each other, not at all, but they were excited to get to. They both were.

* * *

In the rotting ruins of a ballroom, a queen of cold and darkness was dancing. Dancing to music only she could hear.

She danced alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Eating. Sleeping. Staggering, grumbling, dusting, bathing and grumbling some more. This was all she could remember doing for the longest time.

She had no idea how long it had been like this. The sky was always dark, it was always snowing, and the last clock had broken …. well, a long time ago. Ever since _he_ left, things had been so … empty. Like a haze sat over everything. Life felt like a dream: a dreary, boring, unchanging dream.

Every day she'd wake up from dark, murky slumber, to clean the same halls, make the same food, and watch the same kingdom fade into the same ice and tundra. Every night she'd twirl about the house, murmuring music that only she could hear, dancing with a partner that had long since vanished. Every night she would crave whatever trace of _him_ she could find.

And every moment of it all, she was cold. So very, very cold. She could scarcely remember what warmth even felt like.

Beyond the occasional trespasser, nothing ever changed, and nothing could ever change. She was always surrounded by dust and ruin. And by the cold.

After an eternity of this, finally, a noise woke her from her stupor. A crash, coming from upstairs. Shaking herself free of half-conscious thoughts, she turned her gaze upward, before making her way toward the noise. What in the seven hells was that?

She walked up the creaking stairs, turning through dark, lonesome hallways until she finally reached the attic. She stepped inside and…

Huh. That's odd.

There was a hole in her ceiling. What was even more peculiar was what had made it: lying there amidst some debris was an hourglass. A **glowing** hourglass, to boot.

She cautiously made her way towards it. The fact something made out of glass apparently survived a crash landing … suffice it to say, she did not trust it. It could be anything, some alien technology, some dangerous weapon she had never seen before. Or maybe-

Her fervent guesswork was interrupted when she touched the device. In the blink of an eye, it's power had taken hold of her, and she saw just what it was capable of.

* * *

She was in a ballroom. People were chatting. They were dancing. They were happy. They were **alive.**

Her friends were there. _He_ was there. There was no pain, no sorrow, no cold. She was exactly where she was supposed to be.

It was wonderful. It was too good to be true-

* * *

As quickly as the vision had taken hold, it had vanished. She fell onto her back and scooted away from the thing in confusion and panic. What was that? How could it be possible?

For the longest time she lay there, panting, staring at the hourglass in shock and awe. It sat there, dimly glowing, the light beckoning her.

She couldn't believe it. It was far too good to be true, and yet here it was. Some precious treasure had been sent to her from the heavens, something that let her access the past. That beloved, merciful past….

But the past was also dangerous. It was where things first ended up like this. Where everything had gone wrong. Where she had lost everything. Where she had been **betrayed**.

And even if this thing - this device she still had no idea how to use - only showed her what she wanted to see, was there any guarantee that she could come back? Or would she be lost in those visions forever, unable to wake up?

But then again, why would she want to wake up? There's nothing for her in the present. Not anymore.

After a while of self-argument, she rose to her feet, made her way back towards it, and gingerly picked it up.

This time, it did not instantly drag her from reality. She held it close to her chest and for the first time in a long time felt …

Warmth. That thing she had forgotten about. That thing that was stolen from her all those years ago. It had finally returned.

She sank to the ground, sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around this new blessing, closing her eyes tightly and letting herself sink into that better place.

"... Peter." she murmured.

For the first time in a long time, Queen Vanessa was happy.

* * *

Everything was different after that.

Sure, the place was still a dreary hellhole, and the sky was still always dark, and trespassers would still bother her from time to time, but the gift had changed everything. Once she had finished sweeping the house, eating her breakfast and ensuring her home was secure, she would creep back up to the attic for some reminiscence.

She finally had something to brighten her rotten days. Something to cling to when all else around her was cold and darkness. She would hum happily to herself as she worked, always looking forward to the moment when she would be able to sit down, and for even an instant, feel free of all the gloom and darkness around her.

This happy state of affairs couldn't last forever. Eventually, the one this fabulous power came from would come for what they lost.

And eventually, they did.

She was enjoying a nice breakfast when she heard something. A door opening. Footsteps. Something being knocked over.

Of course, she dealt with this problem the same way she always did. She slammed her silverware down, stood, made her way to the door and shouted:

"WHO'S THERE!? WHO DARES ENTER MY HOME!?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a bright, sunny day in Subcon. Birds were singing, the garden was in bloom ... the world looked perfect.  
Or perhaps it only looked that way because of how it was beheld. Vanessa was absolutely giddy after the events of the night before.  
"His name is Peter." She said excitedly to her mother as they ate breakfast. "The way we danced was absolutely wonderful, and **gods**, his eyes, his hair-"  
"Be quiet." The old queen snapped. "Of course those things are true, a _real _princess and prince are always that way. You don't need to waste breath telling me."  
Using a steak knife, the mother greedily cut a slab of meat from the serving dish and shoved it into her mouth. "The more important question is, who is he prince _of_? Our kingdom has been on hard times, you know, a political marriage would serve our interests greatly."  
"Well... I haven't figured that out yet." Vanessa said timidly, looking down at her food.  
"Then _get to it_." The Queen stressed. "And when you're done eating, go brush your hair."  
"But I've already done it three times, like you said."  
"Then do it _again._"  
"... As you say." Vanessa sighed.  
The Queen swiftly scarfed down the rest of her food, stood up, and walked to Vanessa, stroking her cheek. "Be a good girl and remember my instructions. A Prince would be the best thing to happen to your life. But if you mess it up... you shame all of us. Understood?"  
"Of course, mother, I understand."  
"Good girl." The Queen gave a subdued smile. "Now finish your breakfast, quickly. Your going to be late for your exercise."  
"Yes, mother."

As the Queen left the room, Vanessa sighed and looked down at her breakfast: a small bowel of porridge, four small potatoes, an egg, and a cup of coffee. This was going to be the largest meal Vanessa would have that day, in all likelihood. Before every meal, her mother would measure the width of her chest, her height, her weight, and see if they were all at "optimal levels." She didn't mind, though. Every princess needed to keep track of these things.  
Eating her food neatly and diligently as she had seen others do dozens of times, and washing it all down with the coffee, Vanessa then went to her room to exercise. This was her least favorite part of the day, but sometimes she found it refreshing. For twenty to thirty minutes every other day, she would stretch, lift weights, do push ups and cardio and practice ballet, all as part of a single routine her mother designed for her. Apparently all of Subcon's princesses needed to learn this routine, or at least that's what mother said, and why would she lie to her daughter? Whatever the case, it was quite a straining course, and whatever satisfaction she took in perfecting it was simply outweighed by the sheer exertion of it. Exhausted and sweaty, Vanessa changed her clothes, grabbed a nice book, and left the manor, to sit under the tree by the lake and read.

Now this was a more favorable part of her routine. Being able to do whatever she wanted for two hours, until her studies started. What she did with those two hours most was read a favorite book of hers. All alone, out on the grass, with the lake shimmering before her, it was quite a way to spend the day.  
But that's not how this day was going to go. In a split second and with the sound of rustled branches, Peter swung down from the tree, hanging upside-down by his legs.  
"Hi!" He said, just a little too loudly. Vanessa looked away from her book and up at him, startled.  
"Oh!" Vanessa said, somewhat flustered. "Uh... h-hello! Wh-what are you doing here?"  
"Well, I wanted to see you." Peter said. "Had that whole entrance planned, did you like it?"  
"Uhh..." Vanessa was silent for a moment. "... Y-yes, I... I suppose. I think mother might be upset if you messed with the tree too much, though-"  
She paused when she noticed something, tilting her head. "Um... you have a branch stuck in your hair."  
"Oh, excuse me, one moment." Peter pulled the twigs from his hair, before rising back into the tree and dropping down onto his feet, sitting next to her.  
For a few moments they both just sat there in somewhat stifled silence, Vanessa looking nervously down at her book and out and the lake instead of at the person to her right.

"So..." she said finally. "I've been wondering, where are you from?"  
"Oh, I'm the Prince of Adania."  
"A-Adania?" Vanessa gulped. She had heard that name before, from her mother ... and not in a favorable light.  
"Uh, yeah, why?" Peter asked, mild concern in his voice.  
"I'll tell you later." Vanessa said quickly, unable to think of anything better to say.  
"Alright." Peter said with mild concern, but not enough to keep him from changing the subject. "You're a very good dancer."  
"Thank you." Vanessa said quietly, as she looked at him for a split second before looking away again, uncomfortable to say the least. She had never spoken with a prince this long before ... or a boy her own age, for that matter.  
"What's that book you have there?" Peter asked, before quickly correcting "I-if you don't mind me asking."  
"Not at all." Vanessa said. "It's a favorite story of mine. My mother read it to me _so many_ times when I was little."  
"What's it called?"  
"_The Ballad of Soreana._"  
"Oh, I love that book!"  
"Really?" Vanessa's eyes lit up.  
"Yes, it's a classic!" Peter said. "I especially like how even while Adrias is coming to save her, Soreana keeps trying to escape on her own. She almost gets out of Drothmog's cave three times, I think! I thought it was cool, don't you?"  
"... What?"  
"What?" Peter asked, his confidence and enthusiasm wavering. "Am I... talking about the right book?"  
"No, the names are right, but ... Soreana never tries to escape. The whole moral of the story is that she needs her hero to save her."  
"... No, I could've sworn she does, and ... I don't think that's the message."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I-I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude-" Peter stuttered. "I just... doesn't she? Here, can I see your copy?"  
"Why would you need to do that?" Vanessa said, her tone rising but only a little as she held the book closer to her chest. "I'm telling you, she doesn't. I've read the book a dozen times."  
"I- ... I'm sorry." Peter said, with a face like he was walking on eggshells. "I could've sworn..."  
Another tense silence, then...  
"Hmm..." Vanessa said. "Maybe you can bring me your copy, and we can compare them sometime. Mine has... doodles in it, from when I was little, I ... I don't want people seeing those."  
"Oh, that's a good idea." Peter said. "Yeah, I don't want to intrude on anything like that."  
"I know." Vanessa gave him a nervous smile. "I just... was making sure."  
Yet another tense silence.

"The garden is in full bloom right now." Vanessa said. "We could go walk through it, if you'd like."  
"Yeah..." Peter said. "I'd like that."  
They both stood and, after a moment's hesitation, joined hands. The two blushed and averted their gazes as they walked, making their way around the manor to the back, where the garden awaited them. It was just about as beautiful as Vanessa had insinuated: the flowers indeed were in full bloom, and butterflies were quite a common sight.  
"What's that one?" Peter asked. "I've never seen it before."  
The flower he was referring to was a tight configuration of many tiny flowers, all of them extending from the same central branch. Each of them looked like tiny, pristine roses.  
"It's a Royal Lilac." Vanessa said. "My great-grandafther was a botanist, he made them. They're rather rare, and difficult to raise, but my family keeps them around as an heirloom."  
"It's beautiful." Peter breathed in awe.  
Vanessa giggled. "My mother sometimes jokes that he made them so that instead of needing to plant a lot of roses for a bouquet, he could just plant one of them."  
It took a beat for Peter to get the joke. When it got through, he chuckled. Vanessa jolted slightly at it. It was quite boisterous.  
"Goodness, is that your laugh?" Vanessa asked.  
Peter blushed, clapping a hand over his mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I'm told it's loud."  
"I like it." Vanessa smiled. "It's ... lively. It really sounds like you liked the joke."  
"Well, I did!" Peter smiled.  
"I'm... I'm glad." Vanessa said, her hesitation less about what she was saying and more what she was doing: letting go of his hand and wrapping her arm around his.  
Peter's blush spread to his entire face as he smiled. Vanessa silently found it cute how flustered he looked. But then again, so was she. They were both nervous. Neither of them seemed to know what they were doing, but it occurred to Vanessa that there's a sort of safety in that: how can you go wrong if neither of you know what right is?  
"Hey, can we go down to the village?" Peter said. "There's something I want to show you."  
"I'd like that." Vanessa said. "What is it?"  
"I've been staying here a few days, before I have to go back home." He said. "I found a nice coffee shop in town, and the pastries there are lovel-"  
"Wait, what?" Vanessa asked. "I can't go eat peasant food."  
Peter paused, his brow furrowing. "... Why not?"  
"... What do you mean?" Vanessa said, puzzled. "Aren't all princesses supposed to only eat food prepared for them?"  
A cold sweat slowly made it's way down the back of Vanessa's neck as she looked at Peter's face. He looked ... confused. Maybe even concerned? But what about? What had she said? Had she done something wrong?  
"... Maybe we can just walk through town." Peter said after a moment. "Give the people some controversy?"  
As much as her mother had always said precisely not to make controversy, Vanessa couldn't help but respond affirmatively.  
"That sounds delightful."

* * *

Vanessa only had a few moments of blissful happiness between when she waved to a receding Peter and when she re-entered the manor. The moment she went inside, her mother grabbed her by the chest and pulled her close.  
"You're _eighteen minutes late_ for your lessons." The Queen snarled. "And all the worse, I saw you with _him_, and you don't even have makeup on!"  
"M-mother, I'm sorry, I-"  
"Do you have _any idea_ how hard it is **to raise a stupid girl!?**"  
"N-no, mother, I could never understand all your hard work." Vanessa said, as she always did when her mother was in one of her moods. "P-please, don't be upset-"  
The queen threw Vanessa to the floor. In a moment the princess was on her hands and knees.  
"You're not in makeup, and you're not even wearing a proper dress!" The Queen almost shrieked. "Do you love this prince or not!? _**Are you trying to chase him off!?**_"  
"No, mother, no, I would never-"  
"And he's from **Adania!**" The Queen bemoaned. "Those pompous ingrates have always held our family in contempt! They spread filthy rumors about our house being one of treacherous intrigue and vile inherited curses! And you have the audacity to interact with their **prince**, COMPLETELY UNPREPARED!?"  
"P-please, mother, he came here, he approached me, I-"  
"**SILENCE**!"  
Vanessa fell silent, hot tears brimming behind her eyelids. Her mother grabbed the underside of her chin and held her face up.  
"If that boy came here, and spoke to you when you look like **that**, it was probably to mock you. I have half a mind to tell you to give up on this whole venture ... but the opportunity here is too great. The fact he has the disrespect to come uninvited and catch **my** little princess completely off guard just goes to show what hypocrites the Adanians are."  
She let go of her daughters chin and turned away. "I will be writing a very cross letter to them about basic royal etiquette, because _**apparently**_ I'm the last sane woman on earth! I will not let them besmirch House Harlow again. Guards, go check the garden, the trees, everything, see if that boy's made any mess!"  
Vanessa heard footsteps move away.  
"AND FOR PECK'S SAKE, BRING ME ANOTHER DRINK!" The Queen roared after her guards. Then she looked down at Vanessa.  
"Go to your room, don't keep your teacher waiting for another second. And if you break composure in front of a tutor of all people ... gods above, I don't even know what I'll do. I'm absolutely _**cross with**_ you already, young lady."  
The Queen walked off, groaning. "Gods, why was I cursed with such an **embarrassing** child..."  
Vanessa slowly got to her feet, her legs shaking, as she made her way to the upstairs bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror and noted that her mother was right: she looked like a mess.  
"No tears." Vanessa breathed heavily, holding them back with all her strength. "You're about to be with a tutor. The Royal family must always be composed with outsiders. Speak softly and firmly, smile, and no tears."  
Still, the tears came. "I said **no.**"  
She did not know how long it took, but eventually she looked decent enough to face the day. Even as she fought back the tears - even as she wiped them away - she felt a shiver run up her spine. As it always had at times like these. When she had messed up, she always felt ... cold.  
She had been stupid. She had failed her mother. She promised herself, for the hundredth time, that she wouldn't do it again.  
And she knew, for the hundredth time, that it was a lie.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cold, rage-filled eyes surged from the doorway, as the Queen left the dining hall in search of the source of the disturbance. Someone was here. Someone was in _**her**_ house. Why? Why had they come to disturb her? Come to think of it, how had they even gotten here? There was nothing around except frozen wasteland... right?  
Whatever the case, they would need to be found, and quickly. Before they caused a mess- oh. Too late. there was dirt on the carpet. Footprints. Vanessa snarled.  
"**Tracking dirt in MY home?**" She snarled. "**Oh, when I find you..."  
**As if on cue, there was a crash from the other room. The intruder must have disturbed the piano somehow.  
"**I know where you ****_are now!~_**" Vanessa sang, heading over in that direction. She entered the music room and found ... nothing.  
The piano was shut now, but besides that the room looked undisturbed. She looked left and right.  
"**Come on out. We can have some tea.~**_**" **_She purred. Perhaps her intruder would be stupid enough to fall for it.  
Apparently not, as she heard a noise in the other room. "**Ready or not, _here I come!_**"  
She quickly moved over to the dining room - where she heard the noise - only to be spun around again with a crash coming from the piano. How was this intruder moving so fast... unless there were more than one? She quickly grabbed a cookie and scarfed it down before heading into the hallway. And that's when she saw her.

The Intruder - one of them, at least, was a small child with a purple cloak, boots, and an oversized hat. What looked like a zipper hung off their collar.  
The intruder shrieked as Vanessa charged towards her, arms outstretched. Only for the figure to rush around her, break into the dining room, unlock the locked door and head upstairs.  
Of course, the keys! She was after the keys.  
Vanessa looked down at the half-eaten plate of cookies and had an idea.  
"**I just can't eat all these yummy cookies! Oh, if only _someone_ who was hiding would come out and help me eat them!**"  
_When I find you, I will skin you alive, you little brat.  
_Vanessa opened the door to the upstairs, looking left and right. Where was that girl...  
The sound of a popping balloon answered her: the bedroom.  
"**I know you're in there!~**" She called, throwing the door open... only to not find her. Again? How was this kid so fast!?  
She _did_, however, hear something in the wardrobe, and opened it, to find yet another intruder cowering there: a rather large, bald man in a blue suit.  
"**Oh, hello there!**" Vanessa said cheerily, before going for his throat.  
"NOOOOOO!" The man squealed as he was turned completely into ice.  
In a mix of rage and satisfaction Vanessa threw her new sculpture to the ground.  
"**The Garden looks beautiful tonight. We could go see it together!**" She wondered if any of these were working. She also wondered she cared whether they did or not, or just enjoyed speaking like thish.  
Vanessa had felt ... ill at ease, in her own home, ever since that fateful day, but watching a key glide through the air was something quite new.  
She followed it, but saw something out of the corner of her eye. A silhouette, quite familiar to her. Was that... was that _him_?  
Turning her head abruptly, she found nothing looking back at her. Of course, just a daydream. But it wasn't just that. Not anymore.  
With that relic, she could go back whenever she wanted. He'd always be with her...  
The very thought of it sent a cackle rippling up her spine. She found herself barely able to control her excitement, laughing with manic glee at the thought of always being with her beloved.  
Even as she daydreamed, however, she was keen to set a trap for the child. Following the key into the bathroom, she stepped into the shower and set it on. Getting her dress soaked was a small price to pay for catching the intruder, and it didn't make much difference anyway: no matter what, she was always cold.

In a few moments, the child walked in and, seeing the shower was running, began to crawl on the floor in a feeble attempt to avoid her. The moment she placed her hand on that key...  
"**I'VE GOT YOU NOW!**" Vanessa snarled, charging at the child. The Kid high-tailed it out of the room, but Vanessa knew that she was faster: she'd gain on her prey, eventually.  
She left the bathroom as soon as the child was entering ... the attic. The attic! She had come for the artifact, hadn't she!?  
"**Oh no you don't!**" Vanessa snarled, charging up the stairs. There, in the circular attic, she found the child holding up the hourglass, the chest she kept it in wide open.  
"**STOP!**" Vanessa snarled. "**That's MINE, child! You will not take it from me!**"  
As she ran at the intruder, the child did something she was not expecting: with a look to her left and right, she gave a running start and leaped through the window.  
"**NO!**" Vanessa shrieked, diving after the girl. The old queen tumbled from the attic, down the balcony, slamming against the roof of the house one or two times before crashing into the snow. For a moment she just lay there... but she was swiftly back on her feet running after the child.  
This was the first time she was outside the house in ... how long had it been? She couldn't even remember. Nevertheless, she kept running.

* * *

She kept running as another girl. They had been playing tag for the past hour. It was a bright, sunny day, the birds were chirping, and Vanessa was getting tired. Eventually, she tripped and was tagged.  
"You're it!" One of them yelled, and the kids scattered as she got to her feet.  
The young Vanessa did not mind being it. In fact, it was a lot more fun to try and scare her friends. She chased after the girl that had tagged her, tiny fingers twisted into adorable claws.  
"Come back here!" She faux-roared dramatically.

* * *

"**COME BACK HERE!**" The old queen roared over the snowstorm, the footprints of her enemy barely visible in the dark.  
A narrow, icy chasm closed in around her, but she only saw it half the time. The other half, she saw the wide open space this once was, houses and shops sprawling out to her left and right. The two realities collided with one another, the hourglass calling to her.  
She couldn't lose it. She couldn't lose her prince. Not again.

At last she came to the bridge. Or, well, what was left of it, anyway. The child was cornered, a chasm behind her and an angry tyrant before her.  
"**Nowhere to run, dearie!**" Vanessa chirped. "**Now, give it back, and I _may_ consider sparing your life-**"  
She wasn't even done speaking before the child had successfully jumped the gap, and disappeared into the forest.  
"**Wh- NO!**" She roared, charging the bridge. "**NO! NO! NO! COME BACK! GIVE IT BA-**"  
Before she could jump the gap, something rose up from it, sending her falling onto her back on the bridge.  
Something dark loomed over her. Some strange, serpentine entity, with what looked like an unkempt beard wrapped around his head, rose from the dark, glowing yellow eyes glaring down at her as a wide grin bared two fangs.  
"**Well, well, well.**" The entity said. "**Look who decided to take an outdoor stroll. You're not allowed over that bridge, missy. Now scram.**"  
Vanessa stared up at the creature for a moment, stunned. Then, awkwardly shuffling to her feet, her confusion turned to rage.  
"**Missy? MISSY!?**" Vanessa snarled. "**I am QUEEN of this land! You dare keep me out of my own land!?**"  
"**Matter of fact,**** yes**." The entity grinned a little wider. "**Not like you've been doing much in the 'ruling' department, anyway.**"  
"**Look, I don't know who or what you are, _creature_.**" She snarled. "**But that girl stole something quite precious to me, and I need it returned.**"  
The entity was silent for a few moments, then he threw back his head and cackled. "**You don't _recognize_ me? Lucky you... let me ask you something: what _did_ she**** take?**"  
"**A-an hourglass. It let me see-**"  
"**It let you see your _Prince,_ didn't it?**"  
Vanessa flinched. "**H-how do you know about-**"  
"**Your prince is _dead_**." Snatcher grinned. "_**You killed him. **_**He's _never_ coming back.**"  
"**H-how do you know about him?**"  
"**I'm not going to _tell you!_~**" The creature said mockingly. "**All you need to know is that you _betrayed him_. You _killed_ him, and everything that's happened to you? To your kingdom? It's _you're__ fault._**"  
"**Silence!**" Vanessa shouted back. "**You dare spout such slander! I _loved_ him! He betrayed ME!**"  
The entity's smile shrunk down to a smirk, and he fell silent.  
"... **If you really believe that,**" he finally said, "**Then I'm not going to waste my time with you. You don't _deserve_ to have that Time Piece. Now _get lost_.**"  
The creature turned his back on her and slinked away into the forest.  
"**Now HOLD ON JUST A MINU-"**  
A wall of fire rose up from the chasm, making the other side of the bridge inaccessible. Vanessa was about to use her ice powers to try and cast it aside, but... this entity seemed too powerful, and that kid had already gotten away.  
Snarling to herself, Vanessa turned around and began to walk home.  
She walked past the cottages, speared through by ice. She walked between the great glacial walls, seeing houses and bodies frozen forever within them. As she walked, Vanessa slowed, looking to her left and right. Looking at the cold all around her.  
There used to be a nice restaurant over there. And the children used to play near a schoolhouse over there. And the stars looked so beautiful at the little observatory out on the hill. The library always had the best books. And now it was all gone. There was nothing here. Nothing at all.  
Deep within her icy heart, beneath layers of spite and rage, something felt ... wrong.  
She pushed the feeling aside and hurried home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vanessa's mother had been rather ... _thorough_, in ensuring that her daughter did not embarrass herself again. The letter she had written to Adania had been quite explicit: no more sneaking up on the princess. Pre-ordained meetings only. Ample time to plan every last detail the Queen desires. For who would deny royalty that? No one, that's whom.  
Vanessa did not like this new formulation. Not at all. Truth be told, she had liked the initiative the young Prince had taken. She had only ever seen fellow nobles her age at scheduled events, for him to ... seek her out like that, in hindsight it was quite unorthodox. Wasn't it? He had gone to her, of his own accord, simply because he had "Wanted to see her." Her, someone he barely knew. It was ... touching. She felt warm just thinking about it.  
But alongside that, she felt quite cold lately. She seemed to be getting chills much more often, even when she sat before the fire in the evening. As the days went by, she found herself cold at the strangest of times. And with these chills, came a mood: something dark and slimy seemed to creep it's way into her mind, slowly, insidiously. The days seemed dimmer, her meals did not taste as good, music rang out of tune. To put it simply, she was unhappy.  
Why was she unhappy? She could not tell. But when she thought about the Prince - about Peter - she felt just a little better.  
And so the days went by, for about three weeks of her traditional routine: wake up, practice, eat, practice, read a book, lessons, practice, have a small supper, and sleep. Until, one day, her mother had enough of her daughter's sour mood.  
"You haven't been the same since that boy came along." Her mother grumbled sourly. "A good sign, but also a poor one. A lady must keep her emotions restrained and hidden. You know that."  
"Of course, mother." Vanessa muttered, her head bowed.  
After a moment of silence, her mother sighed. "How about we schedule for you to go visit Elizabeth and Katherine? Perhaps you can tell them what's interfering with your work."  
Vanessa's eyes brightened for a moment. Perhaps they _could_ help. Katherine especially seemed knowledgeable about this sort of thing.  
"That sounds delightful."

* * *

"So, what's he like?"  
Katherine was brushing Vanessa's hair while Elizabeth sat on Katherine'e bed, reading a book. The three liked to meet at Katherine's estate, and had done so since they were children. With the question hanging in the air, Vanessa pondered for a moment, a feeling of awe slowly seeping it's way over her.  
"... He's wonderful." She muttered.  
"Oh, _is_ he, now?" Katherine giggled.  
Vanessa was silent for a moment, then started. "I-I mean-... why did I say that?"  
"Probably because you love him!" Katherine continued to tease.  
"Emotions can make us say crazy things sometimes." Elizabeth points out unhelpfully.  
"... Am I crazy?" Vanessa muttered.  
"What?" Katherine's smile faded.  
"I mean, I don't even _know_ him, not really, but- ... I feel cold when he's away. Like, physically, I've been getting chills lately, and just _thinking_ about him makes me feel warm, I feel like I'm losing my-"  
Katherine took Vanessa's shoulders, turned her around to face her, and rested her hands on them again.  
"Listen to me." Katherine said, a tone of patience and compassion in her words. "You are not crazy. Do not let anyone tell you that you're crazy. What you're feeling may be a little extreme, but it's perfectly normal."  
"It... it is?" Vanessa said.  
"Yes." Katherine smiled. "Well... maybe not the chills part, but everything else. Love doesn't have to make sense, you don't have to know him to have feelings for him. At least, I don't think so."  
"So people who don't know each other can love each other?" Elizabeth asks neutrally. "How does that work, I wonder?"  
"Well, sometimes it can't be explained, you know?" Katherine asked. "I like to believe that there are people out there who are meant for us. And when we see them, some part of us just _knows."_  
Vanessa nodded. "Yeah... that sounds like what I'm feeling."  
"A word of caution, if I may." Elizabeth butts in. "While I like Katherine's enthusiasm, I'd warn against magical thinking. If we lose control of our emotions, they can drive us to do terrible things. If the prince isn't who you think he is, don't let him use you. If he is, well ... don't let being apart from him get to you."  
"I'd have to agree." Katherine said. "But still, this is wonderful news! The fact you're hearts telling you to be with him so strongly is a sign you'll be happy together, I'm sure of it!"  
Vanessa smiled, but her brow was still furrowed. "But I... don't know him-"  
"Then _get_ to know him! Beg your mother if you have to, your heart is telling you to know him, so know him!"  
After a moment of silence, Vanessa smiled at Katherine. "Thank you."  
"Of course, Vanessa, we're here for you." Katherine smiled back. "This might be confusing to you now, but trust me: what you're feeling is the start of something beautiful."  
Despite her fear, despite her unpreparedness, Vanessa believed her.

* * *

"Did speaking with your friends help you?"  
"Yes, mother, I feel much better about everything that's happening."  
"I'm glad. I hope your studies change for the better because of it."  
"Mother ... I would like to see him more."  
"Hm?"  
"The Prince. I ... something inside me is telling me to be with him. I can't explain it, I just-"  
"I understand, child. Perhaps I will arrange something for you. Prove yourself in your work first, won't you?"  
"Of course, mother."  
"Good girl."

* * *

Vanessa was lying down on her bed. It was late. Mother was asleep. The servants were asleep. She had a moment alone.  
She closed her eyes and thought. The Prince ... even imagining him left a warm feeling in her chest. The way he smiled, the way he laughed, they way he had come all this way ... just to see her.  
_Her._ She had never felt so ... so appreciated, in her life. She would never admit it, but she hated how Mother treated her. But the Prince... he really _was _wonderful. And if what Katherine had said was correct, she had nothing to fear. It wasn't madness, it was destiny.  
And even if it wasn't ... well, she couldn't find out until she was with him, could she?  
Prove herself in her work, her mother had said. Is that what it would take to see him again?  
Then she'd do it. For him - for a chance to feel that way again - she'd do anything.  
Anything.


End file.
